It Started With Awkward Silence And Raindrops
by Smosh4life
Summary: "Eli I like you" started it all. Not great at summaries. Written from Clare's POV. Eclare!
1. Chapter 1

"Eli, I like you." Those were the words that slipped out of my mouth one day after school at The Dot. We sat and stared at each other. You could just feel the awkward in the air. He was shocked, and so was I. It was sudden and impulsive.

"I have to go," I said. I ran out of The Dot, and all the way home. I ran up the stairs to my room and looked out the window. It had begun to rain. I loved the rain; the way the drops of water sounded against the window pane, and the way that they felt cool hitting my face. It was calming. I turned on my iPod and heard _Model Homes_ by _In-Flight Safety_ play. That was my favorite song. I listened to the lyrics, grabbed a piece of paper, and began to write:

_I love you_

_Do you love me_

_When we looked into each other's eyes_

_Did it mean anything_

_When we danced to that love song_

_Was the feeling true_

_When I'm away _

_Do you feel blue_

_When I walk by_

_Do you feel a connection_

_When I stand by your side_

_Do you feel my protection_

_When I smile at you_

_Do you feel cared for_

_When you leave me_

_Will you love me anymore…_

I felt tears run out of my eyes, and watched as they fell onto my poem. It was what I felt. I heard a loud knock at the door. I ran to the door anticipating my dad. He should've been arriving home soon. I ran down the stairs while wiping the tears from my face. I opened the door and saw a black haired boy smirking.

Eli…


	2. Chapter 2

It was the feeling I had a The Dot all over again. Eli stood on my porch soaked from the rain.

"Why are you drenched?" I asked him.

"Because the minute you left The Dot, I ran here. It just happened to start raining on my way here. Clare can I come in? We need to talk." I motioned for him to come inside. I grabbed him a towel from the bathroom, and put it around his back.

"Thanks Clare," he told me. I gave him a small smile. I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect. Was he going to reject me, or were we going to ride off into the sunset on a unicorn? That's the thing with Eli. You never know what to expect from him.

"Why didn't you drive your car here?" I asked him.

"There was no time for that. I had to get here as soon as possible, and running was the only way," he said. He looked deep into my eyes. We were sitting at the kitchen table where there were open notebooks English history books lying around. I was a little embarrassed about the mess, but that didn't matter at all. "Clare, I-,"

"I'm home!" shouted my dad. "Where's my Clare bear?" He yelled. Oh crap. I grabbed one of the books on the table and randomly flipped to a page, and pretended to be explaining something to Eli. I saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Hi Dad," I said with a fake smile. "I was just going over some things with Eli about the homework."

My dad didn't seem angry, and more importantly, he believed me.

"Hi Mr. Edwards," Eli said. He gave a small fake smile too. I was full of hope, and then sadness. It was like hearing a song on the piano. It begins cheerful, and then it becomes a bit dark. Well my dad walking in was the dark part. Who knew if I would ever finish this conversation with Eli?

"I better be on my way. Thanks for the help Clare, and I'll see you tomorrow," Eli told me. He looked right at me while saying it. I could hear the pain in his voice. Then he closed the textbook, and gave it an odd look. "Nice seeing you Mr. Edwards," Eli said while shaking my dad's hand.

"It's always a pleasure Eli," my dad said with a smile. Eli left the house, and I picked up the textbook.

"Hey dad, I'm going to go finish some homework."

"Just yell if you need help Clare bear." I walked up the stairs with the book still in my hands. I sat down in my desk chair, and placed the book on the table. My iPod was still playing, and now it was playing _Passing Afternoon_ by _Iron and Wine_. I picked up the book, and opened it. A piece of paper that was folded up fell out of it. On the outside of it, it said: To Clare. I began to read it:

_I can't get you out of my head_

_You're always in my thoughts_

_While I'm sleeping_

_In the morning_

_You never go away_

_But that's the way I like it_

_You are like a scar of love_

_Engraved in my heart_

_One that is there forever_

_You are like a chord being played on a guitar_

_That keeps ringing in my ears_

_You are like a beam of moon light_

_That follows my eyes_

_You are like a song put on repeat_

_It just keeps playing over and over and there's never an end_

_You are like a beautiful butterfly_

_That flaps its wings with all its might to find true love_

_And to me_

_You are perfect_

_And that's the way I like it_

My breath was taken away. I was amazed that he felt this way. I smiled at the poem. Tears of joy escaped from my eyes. Then I noticed a little tiny note on the bottom of the paper:

_P.S. I love you Clare Edwards. _

Oh my god. Was this what he was going to tell me? Was this the answer all along? Well, I loved Eli Goldsworthy too. The only problem is, has he fully let go of Julia?


	3. Chapter 3

I was so excited that Eli loved me. I mean the feeling of love that rushed over me was immense. But I had remembered Eli's girlfriend who had died; Julia. I mean, was it just that simple for him to be completely over Julia? Surely there had to be some feelings there. It was getting late so I decided to go to sleep. I drifted to sleep slowly, with the thoughts of Eli on my mind.

_Dream_

_Eli had texted me to meet him in the forest for a surprise. I was happy to finally spend time with him; especially since we both knew how we felt about each other. _

_Eli spoke in a soft voice, "Clare Edwards, I love you, and I will never, ever leave you." We began to lean in to kiss, and a voice came from afar before our lips could touch._

"_Eli? Eli! It's you!" I turned around to see a girl with bright hazel eyes, and black hair that came down past her shoulders. It was Julia. Eli immediately ran over to her, completely ignoring my presence. He hugged her romantically. Then it happened. I sat there with my heart pounding from rage, sadness, and pain while watching them kiss. They kissed even more passionately. Eli was slipping away. _

"_No. Eli no. NOOOOOO!"_

I woke up with beads of sweat dripping from my forehead. It was 3:27 a.m. and I felt exhausted. What if that dream was like a message? What if that dream was telling me something? The dream kept playing over and over again in my head. I kept on seeing them together, kissing. And I kept on recalling the pain I felt in my heart, when I saw them.

I was scared; terrified actually. KC had broken my heart, and I didn't need Eli to shatter it even more. I decided to try to go back to sleep again. But every time I shut my eyes, I'd see flashbacks of what I had dreamed earlier. I didn't want to face him in school the next day. I was nervous of what might happen if we got together. I shut my eyes, and fell back asleep. But I dreamed the same dream again. And this time, the pain was eating me away.

_**Author's Note**_

I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter. I've been ultra busy. I've had errands to run… does playing the Sims 2 count as an errand? Lmao. Anyways, I'm going to try to update more often. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
